Pokemon Kaiki
by rekuzza
Summary: Set in a time where Ash has finally hit puberty, Pokemon Kaiki tells the story of an obscure organization bent on changing the world with a revival of its 'former glory'.   Small Note: Kaiki means something like revival in Japanese. Please review. TKS
1. Prologue: First step towards Revival

**I do not own any characters that were created by the Pokemon Company and all pokemon mentioned in this story are owned by the Pokemon Company  
**

**Please note that some characters and groups and areas in this fanfic were created and owned by me **

**Pokemon Kaiki  
Prologue**

The chanting in the distant called to the ears of the followers, all of whom were lined up in the dark cave. Up ahead their leader held high the sacred torch of their following and he stood their dominant among all. Psirobe stood there beside the leader, watching as he began to unravel the mysteries the cave held. Firobe was in the cave as well, observing closely how their leader reacted. This had been their top priority since days of old and their leader's ancestors had too searched for the very thing they have found.

"What is it we're looking for?" Evrobe asked Psirobe as their leader stood their, slowly performing an unknown ritual. Psirobe himself had no idea what lay before him, nor did he know the true goals of their leader's ancestors. All he knew was that a path had been laid before him and he had taken it. He had taken the path that led him to where he was now, adorning one of the Sacred Robes of the covenant.

"Power, Fame, Dominion." Psirobe simply answered. Evrobe looked at him from behind the hood and simply considered his answer. Psirobe knew that he got the memo. They weren't to speak during this time.

Amidst the chanting there was but little murmuring and the sound of wild pokemon hidden in the holes of the caves. That did not bother the man much, he had gotten used to the sound of their cries.

'What power awaited them? What was so important that his family craved so much for? What is it that ravaged them for so many hundreds of years?' Psirobe asked himself as the leader slowly unraveled what was beneath. For hours they had stood here as two other acolytes began work digging up a hole in the exact center of the cave. There was something about it. There was something eerie and yet, something magical.

"What I search for, I have finally found." The leader said, finally, after a long period of silence from him. "Father, and your fathers before you. Behold, what I have uncovered. We have finally found it." He spoke softly in prayer to the stars and then, he turned to address the people.

"Fellow believers, followers, and acolytes. We are gathered here today not to bask in the glory of something superficial. We are here today because today, a change will begin. A revival will take place both literally and metaphorically. We shall revive our cities and bring back the former glory of this world with a single heart of a creature." He shouted so the whole cave could hear him. "I am here today, not as your leader. I am here today as your fellow believer, as your fellow follower, as your fellow acolyte. Today, it matters not whether I am clad in this Sacred Robe. Today, all that matters is that we will bring about change." He paused for a moment as he paced about the edge of the higher ground. "We are going to bring about the end of this corrupted era and usher in a new age; an age where we can once again live in harmony with nature. Look at the world now my friends, look at it!" He shouted loudly and Psirobe feared the cave would collapse if he kept this up. "Look at this place we are in and tell me! Is there nothing wrong?" He roared as the followers were taken aback by his speech. "Tell me that on this very isle we stand on, that there is nothing wrong." He told them, his voice toning down slightly. "My friends," He said as he paced up and down again. "There is something very wrong in this world. There is something that presses us to submit. There is something that tempts us to release our fear and that life is safe. But, we know that that is not true. There is danger lurking out that, danger caused by the human race that has corrupted nature! Truth be told, we led to our own demise. But, it was not us but them, it was Rocket!" He shouted and the cave began to rumble as his voice echoed through its hollow halls.

Psirobe stood and was stunned for a while. He knew well what the leader was referring to and it was unnerving. He had much fear regarding the event; fear he would not want to reminisce. Especially not the truth behind it.

"Very well." He said. Psirobe realized he had missed a chunk of the speech. "It is time." The leader said as he walked over to the side of the digging site. Psirobe could see a faint purple light shinning from beneath the earth and he felt the presence of something. It was close to this reality yet it was distant. Psirobe had never felt anything like it.

Then, the leader pulled out a pokeball. He threw it in the air and out of it came his Salamence.

"Stand fast Salamence, you will hold back the creature that is to come." The leader said. As if acknowledging, the Salamence breathed heavily and its wings flapped violently.

"Behold my friends, the pokemon my father and his fathers before him have been searching for." He declared as he held something high up in the air.

Psirobe stood and stared for a while. He had not a single idea of what to make out of it. It was a small gem and it was glowing strangely with a tint of purple. And then, it struck him.


	2. The Champion

**Pokemon Kaiki  
**

**I do not own any characters that were created by the Pokemon Company and all pokemon mentioned in this story are owned by the Pokemon Company  
**

**Please note that some characters (Nathan Summers, Hineru etc.) and groups and areas (Trainers Isle, Waibern Region etc.) in this fanfic were created and are owned by me **

**Chapter 1 – The Champion**

"News reports today that the Trainers Isle has been put in an emergency state of red alert. Transport in and out of the isle has been suspended until further notice." The television reporter went on and on as Nathan sat on the couch watching the morning news. Trainers Isle was often a target for terrorism. He wondered if someone had finally succeeded.

As he watched the news Nathan sat there with the newspaper too, its headlines mentioning the exact same thing.

'Trainers Isle under attack?' The newspaper read. Nathan focused his attention back to the television and he saw reporters interviewing the head of Trainers Isle, Hineru.

"We have put the isle in a state of emergency as we need to find the perpetrator of this so called invasion." Hineru said to the reporters regarding the ceasing of all transport in and out of the island. "It is of utmost importance that we find out who has stolen from the island." He said. Now Nathan was intrigued, what could anyone have stolen from the isle?

"What is this, thing, that these intruders have stolen?" A reporter asked the Trainer.

"I cannot reveal to you what has been taken by these men for it is not in my jurisdiction to tell you. You will just have to wait for us to reveal further details." He told them before departing.

"The situation has turned into an issue to be handled by the international Pokearth police headed by Superintendent Jenny." The reporter concluded before the report shifted to sports news.

Nathan sat and stared at the screen for a few moments. Was Trainers Isle really in that much trouble?

Just then, Nathan heard a knock on his door. He got up from the overly comfortable chair and walked towards the door. Opening it with caution, he slowly pulled the handle and before him were two men in black suits.

"You are Nathan Summers, yes?" The man asked as he looked closely at Nathan.

"Yes… Yes I am." He told the two, surveying each one quickly. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"We are here to bring you to Isshu. Because of the declared state of emergency in the Trainers Isle, we are under orders to bring you to Isshu to regroup with the other chosen ones." The other man told him.

"Wait, wait, chosen ones?" Nathan asked, very much suspecting the two men's motives.

"Yes, chosen ones." The man simply replied. "You have defeated the elite four before, no?" The first man questioned again.

Memories of those glorious moments flooded Nathan's mind once again. He had missed those days where he had speant all his life training pokemon and living with them. They were his true friends. But, those days were not meant to last.

"Nathan?" The man asked again, seeing he was silent in light of the question.

"Who else will be there?" He asked quickly. This might be something big.

"Your friends Lavender and Oliver, some of whom will be present." The man told him.

Lavender and Oliver! He had not seen them in such a long time those two. They were his childhood friends and though Nathan had became a champion before the two, he had journeyed with them through the Waiben Region before settling down here in this house, far from the region's main cities.

"Will you come with us, Nathan?" One of the men asked him as he opened the door wider. He put out his hand, gesturing Nathan to follow them out.

He thought about it for a while. He was elated at the fact he would get to meet Lavender and Oliver again but was it worth it? He was going to leave his home for something he had no idea of. He was going to save Trainers Isle?

"Alright." He finally decided. "I'll go with you." He said as he went back into the house to pack.

* * *

Hineru paced up and down the halls of the top floor of the Tower. Long had he pondered as to what those men were doing in the Trainers Isle. He feared that their presence was not because of rumors that they had heard but he feared that they had come for something. He feared that they knew the secret the Isle's had kept hidden for so many years.

"The power to destroy and the power to create." He said to himself. Those powers were best left untouched, just as Hineru believed. He did not enjoy tampering with mystical forces, forces that may have led to the destruction of much.

"All this thinking isn't going to get you anywhere, Hineru." The man heard a voice from behind him. He knew that sound all too well.

"It's been a long time since you've been up here." He replied, turning around to greet his surprise guest.

"Yes, it has been…" The man replied. "Hasn't changed much." He continued, looking around the room. "And neither have you." He said in the end both jokingly and seriously.

Hineru paused for a while to take in the friendly comments before he sighed. "I fear that they are here because of what this Isle holds." He told the man, confessing his troubles.

"I know what they seek and I know of what they wish to use it for." The man replied. Hineru put on a troubled expression on his face, unafraid to express his concerns in front of the man.

"Why would they suddenly have this insatiable drive to search for it again? We hadn't seen much of their activity in the past decades until recent years…" Hineru told the man. The man stepped closer into the room and then, Hineru realized he too still hadn't changed.

He was still wearing those light blue jeans, still wearing that dark blue jacket, and still wearing that cap of his that never differs. On it, Hineru noticed the very thing that signified that man, a silhouette of a pokeball.

"Because," the man began to answer Hineru's question. "Because of what happened to your region my friend." He told Hineru as he walked closer and closer.

"The Hoenn Impact." Hineru immediately said at the mention of his home region. "Would they go so far for such a thing?" He asked the man as he began to think of the possibilities.

"You and I of all people know very well that the Hoenn Impact was not caused by the Sky Lord himself. It would've been too difficult to tell everyone of the truth of what happened during that event; no one would understand."

"Yes, Ash." Hineru replied. "I know it would've been too difficult, the two of us decided to tell the world that it was the Sky Lord who did it, not that abomination that was created, did we not?" He asked Ash as he walked towards him as well.

"Then you should know why they want your secret." Ash told Hineru as the two faced each other. Hineru had known Ash for so many years already, long before the Hoenn Impact had occurred 10 years ago.

"It matters not. I shall find the way out on my own." Hineru declared as he turned from Ash to walk towards the back of the room. "You should return to Kanto and make sure everything is safe." He told the man before he sat on the chair that was situated on the far end of the room.

"I can no longer go back to Kanto." The man told Hineru quite unemotionally, as if it did not even affect him.

"Why not?" Hineru asked, bending down slowly as if intrigued by this statement.

"Rocket." Ash quickly said. "They know what the cult has done in the Trainer Isle and they will be coming here to find them." Ash warned Hineru as he walked closer to the seat. "The Trainers Isle is about to become the host of the most epic battle ever in the history of pokearth." He said as Hineru stood up from his seat. It was alarming news indeed.

"So that is why you are here today?" Hineru asked as he had been wondering the purpose of Ash's visit. "If you require lodging I can provide that." Hineru offered but Ash quickly refused.

"No, I must keep moving. If Rocket finds me, they'll surely kill me." Ash told Hineru as he began walking to the exit.

"Wait, Ash!" Hineru shouted and Ash turned around to face him. The two experienced a moment of silence before Hineru broke it. "Why can't you go back?" He asked, severely concerned about the happenings in the foreign regions.

"Because they intended to bring Mewtwo to the island." Ash told Hineru. "So I took him." He finally said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Nathan walked out of the helicopter, eager to meet up with his old friends after so many long years. He had heard that the two had gone off to the other regions to conquer their respective leagues but Nathan was not too sure that his source of information was accurate. He had to see it for himself. He had to see their badges.

The men in suits had told him that they had landed in a city in Isshu called 'Hiun City', apparently the most crowded city in all of pokearth. Nathan had never once been to Isshu but he had heard the place was massive and was majorly industrialized to keep up the technologically advanced lifestyles of its population. He had also heard that recently many trainers had travelled to Isshu to experience their way of life; a fast paced life of a typical modernist.

One step closer to the edge of the building and Nathan realized the men weren't kidding. The city was bustling with activity and businessmen and women streamed by as they bumped into each other all desperately trying to reach their offices. The whole atmosphere of the city was stressful had welcoming to the occasional tourist coming to stay or simply passing through to get to the next city.

"Come sir, this way." Another man in a suit said as he ushered Nathan towards the roof access.

Walking down the stairs towards the lift lobby, Nathan thought about his adventures with Lavender and Oliver. He had very much enjoyed the time he had spent with them but somehow, he did not miss them either. He had decided he would not continue because he felt that he was getting too rusty at commanding his pokemon. He had made so many mistakes after beating the Waibern league that he just gave up. It was only until now that he realized he really needed to go out and do something, especially if it involved meeting his old friends.

He had reached the lift in no time and the man in the suit once more got him to go into the lift. He pressed the button for the 35th floor and the lift began moving almost immediately. Nathan could feel the whole atmosphere of stress once again.

The man took out a pokeball from his belt and stared at it for a while. It had been a long time since he had taken his pokemon out. He remembered the times where he was so empowered, winning all his fights with his trusty pokemon. He could almost hear the words 'Typhlosion use Flamethrower!' echoing in his head now. Nathan looked around the lift and saw that it was quite big for a passenger lift.

'He'd probably fit in the lift…' he thought to himself as he wondered whether or not he should let Typhlosion out of the ball. Eventually, he decided he would. Nathan held his hand low and prepared to throw the ball.

Just as he was about to throw it, the man in the suit reached out to grab Nathan's arm and Nathan immediately ceased his actions.

"I'm sorry but no pokemon are allowed to be released in this building without going through the proper security checks." The man explained. "Which we didn't…"

Nathan put the ball back onto his belt, relatively embarrassed by the scene he had just caused. Thankfully it was only he and three men in the lift otherwise it really would have been a shameful occurrence.

Just then, the lift door opened and right before him, he saw a familiar face. And then, the memories flooded back.

"Nathan!" Lavender shouted as he stumbled out of the lift to hug his friend.

"Long time no see Lavender." He said as they embraced each other. It had been, truly, a long time.


	3. Herald Industries

**Pokemon Kaiki **

**I do not own any characters that were created by the Pokemon Company and all pokemon mentioned in this story are owned by the Pokemon Company  
**

**Please note that some characters (Nathan Summers, Ferren Siera, Oliver, Lavender etc.) and groups and areas (Waibern Region, Herald Industries, The Robes etc.) in this fanfic were created and are owned by me **

**Chapter 2**

The Froslass sped through the streets of Hiun with ease, unseen by the population of this modernized city. She prowled through the alleyways and shortcuts to find its way to the building its master had sent her to. She looked carefully around, ensuring none could see her before she continue moving towards her destination.

Before her was a huge building and in front of it was a huge sign that said 'Herald Industries'.

'Bingo' She thought as she floated towards the entrance of the building, still unseen by all. Quickly, she zipped past the building's security and made it into the building's lift lobby. Blocking her way was the office's gantries and she knew that she needed some sort of key to find her way in, or else the lift wouldn't work.

She snuck into the lobby and there, she waited for a few office men to walk in; one of them obviously in possession of the key she needed. She turned incorporeal and floated through the lift doors as she awaited the arrival of the lift heading her way. With her back facing the lift ceiling, she waited only seconds before the office workers walked into her trap.

Floating slowly down towards the same level as the office workers, she was careful not to touch any of them until she needed to. Then, suddenly, she zipped her way into one of the worker's body, taking control of his senses and actions. With control of the man's body, she could finally do her work.

Putting the key card into the slot, she pressed the '35th' floor button on the lift panel and then, she heard voices from behind her.

"Pete, why are you pressing that button? Our office is on the 43rd floor, remember?" The man asked, seeing the man was in a daze.

The Froslass quickly hit the man with her possession's hands. She knew she had to keep her cover and this was the only way.

"Pete are you crazy? What's gotten-" The man couldn't finish his sentence. She quickly lashed her out and performed an arm lock on the man, choking him as the lift kept climbing. Slowly, his struggling weakened and soon, the man was motionless. Dropping the man on the floor, the Froslass awaited the opening of the lift doors.

The bell rung and the lift had reached its destination. She walked calmly out of the door, leaving the bodies of the unconscious office workers on the lift floor. She now needed to get rid of this hunk of meat. She scoured the office floor for a window that could be opened and with little effort she found one.

Opening the window, she prepared herself. She needed to time it perfectly. Placing one foot out of the window she got ready for the feat she was about to perform. She let herself fall and with graceful timing, she escaped the man and she watched unemotionally as his body fell quickly from the 35th floor to rock bottom.

Now, she could finally retrieve the information she needed. Still in her incorporeal mode, she floated towards the inner areas of the floor. According to what her master told her, this floor would have a huge holding room where someone would be briefing a group of strong trainers. She told her that it would be obvious when she was there; she would definitely be able to feel their energy and spirit.

The Froslass floated around the floor like a lost ghost but finally, she found the room. It was still empty but she could see that computers were set up with projection screens already operating, obviously preparing for somebriefing; the briefing where this Froslass was supposed to sit in on. She found a comfortable, secluded most where she would not be suspected to be and there, she waited.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Nathan asked Lavender. Oliver sat next to her as they talked about recent happenings. The three were in a café enjoying a cup of coffee inside the office building itself.

"We've been here for a week." Lavender told Nathan. "It's been this long because they had a lot of trouble locating you." She told Nathan. Hearing that, the man began to feel slightly guilty.

"Well he's here now. Only thing is he's not the only one we have to wait for." Oliver said to Lavender as he casually sipped his coffee.

"Wait, how many of us are there?" Nathan asked Lavender. He did not get the full details of this venture in the helicopter, as he was feeling too sick to say anything to the suited men.

"There are supposed to be six. You, me, Oliver, these three other boys called Isaac, Nicholas and Brandon." Lavender told Nathan. "However, they can't find Isaac." She said, pausing to sip her drink. "Apparently he went off already with another boy to Trainers Isle but they wouldn't believe the two boys as Trainers Isle is supposed to be inaccessible to civilians now." She told Nathan.

"Are they all champions?" Nathan asked Lavender, confused about everything that was going on." She nodded, answering Nathan's question.

"Yes," She began to elaborate. "All champions of Kanto to be specific." She said before she got up to face the window. The view of the city was marvelous from up here and Nathan knew Lavender. She wouldn't miss a sight like that for anything.

"Ah, there you are." A man walked into the café, interrupting their little chat session. "The boss will see you now." He said before leading the three to the briefing room.

Nathan walked with Lavender and Oliver, the three of them remaining silent during their walk towards the briefing room.

"Welcome, visitors. I am Ferren Sirea, CEO of Herald Industries. I'm sorry I'm late, had to handle a slight problem we just encountered." He said as he walked with the three. Projectors and laptops had been set up for the briefing but Nathan could see majority of the space had been purposely cleared to make space for something like a pokemon stadium.

"You must be Nathan," Ferren said, putting his hand out to shake Nathan's. Nathan quickly replied the gesture, slightly embarrassed by his dazing off.

"I've already met up and battled with your two friends but I have yet to test your prowess," He said, stepping back a little. "Nathan Summers, I Ferren Sirea challenge you to a pokemon battle!" He declared, pulling out a pokeball from his pocket.

Nathan had not expected that kind of power and spirit from the man but nonetheless; he was being challenged to a duel. He had to accept.

Nathan stepped onto the platform and the stage began to rise. Soon Nathan found himself high above the ground where Lavender and Oliver watched in awe at the stage.

"Let's make this more interesting," Ferren told Nathan. "Choose only 2 of your pokemon and let's make this er…" Ferren paused for a while to think of the term. "Ah!" He exclaimed before he continued. "Let's make it a tag battle." He told him as he pulled out another pokeball. Nathan nodded slowly, smiling to himself. Double battles always excited him, pumping adrenaline through his veins.

"Shall we?" Nathan asked as he took out his second pokeball as well. Ferren nodded, a serious look appearing on his face. Nathan smiled once more and then, he threw his pokeballs in the air.

* * *

Moving quickly up the stairs, the Froslass rushed itself to catch the battle about to occur in the upper level of the briefing hall. She knew this was important information for her master.

She saw four pokemon on the battlefield. On Nathan's side were a Typhlosion and a Ninjask.

'Semi-potent mix…' She thought to herself as she looked to the other side. On Ferren's side stood a Ononokusu and a Shibirudon. The Froslass recognized the two powerful pokemon and knew that there was something more to this company boss than just his corporate job; there was something else she would have to look out for. Her master needed to know as much as possible.

She still remained invisible to the rest, ensuring the keeping of the secrecy she was currently enveloped in. Long ago she remembered herself as a mere Snorut, captured by her master and raised to her current state, to her ghostly likeness. Her master liked ghosts; they made up the bulk of his collection.

The Froslass watched as the battle ensued, both sides performing attacks with great speed and accuracy. However, both sides were at par with each other, with the main players being Typhlosion and Ononokusu. Though the former was faster, Ononokusu still posed a threat as he too could dodge moves with great ease. Froslass knew the technical information of the battle, for she was trained in observing and reporting this kind of information, and she knew what the outcome was to be. Though Nathan was at a major type disadvantage, she knew Nathan's experience would bring him to victory. Still the battle raged on, two sides struggling to overpower the other.

Typhlosion was terrible against Ononokusu but even with weak attacks against it like flamethrower and solarbeam, Typhlosion was getting somewhere. With every successful hit Ononokusu's endurance was wavering. Through all this Ninjask struck at Ononokuso; even as Shibirudon tried to fend it off with flamethrower and thunderbolt. Ninjask was undoubtedly the fastest of all four but Froslass saw that it lacked offensive power. However, its brutal speed was enough to make it a formidable opponent. Froslass watched carefully, remembering certain scenes and attacks that would be of use to her master.

She watched as Nathan's two pokemon focused their attentions on Ononokusu. She heard the familiar sounds of commands coming from a creature's master, the sounds of a man shouting orders. Froslass perceived it that way and yet she was compelled to obey. She had wondered why, why she had that drive but she never once could find something close to an answer. She was grateful for her master and yet she despised him. It was not discussed among friends but Froslass had always wanted to ask them 'what is that red and white ball?'

Nonetheless, the battle was soon over. Shibirudon had fainted and a fatigued Ononokuso was left there to fend off Typhlosion and Ninjask. It had little hope. Froslass slowly crept away from the room, she had learnt enough from this battle. Now, she had to return to her master; she had to return to the subject of her endless confusion.

* * *

"That was brilliant." Ferren said, "just brilliant. He repeated, a tone of amazement and wonderment attached to the praise.

"Aw, I'm not that good…" Nathan told him. He was truly flattered. After all, it had been almost years since he had used his pokemon in a real battle.

"I see why they considered you the best out of the three." Ferren continued his praise. "You used pokemon that I should've been able to beat; pokemon whose strengths did not overlap my weaknesses." Ferren began to break it down. "Yet you managed to defeat both my pokemon without any of yours falling. I am just amazed with your remarkable skills, Nathan." He kept going on and on and Nathan was amazed at how much respect he had just garnered from the man. Was he really that good? Even after all those years?

* * *

"She's back." Firobe walked into the cave. Specrobe turned and looked at the cave entrance. Not long after Firobe had announced he return, Specrobe saw a small figure appear at the entrance. It was Froslass.

"What have you found out my dear?" He said with a sly tone of love. He bent down and Froslass put her hand of his head, slowly letting him see her memories and her deductions.

"So the three champions of Waiben region have gathered…" Specrobe said to himself as he considered the fact. There were great possibilities if those three were together as they were before, journeying through their homeland.

"How is that a problem, Specrobe?" Evrobe stood up from his lonely corner to talk to the man. Beside him was an Espeon, one of his most prized pokemon.

"You know of their prowess Evrobe," Specrobe began. "You know what they did." He continued, beginning his in-depth explanation. "Just as Ash had defeated the Pokemon League in his young days, these three did it too in the Waiben region. They are as much of a problem as any of those child prodigys out there." He told him. "And you know how much those companies love getting children to do their work," he commented, "not to mention those professors in those unsuspecting back-water towns." He added. "They always seem to produce these high-achievers…" He commented once more before pacing the room.

If three of the Waiben champions were together, then the goal of Herald Industries was surely an attempt to find their covenant on Trainers Isle. To what end, Specrobe did not know. Froslass had shown him her thoughts and images from the battle between Ferren and Nathan and he too shared the same opinions. There was something more to Ferren then his business endeavors.

"Then let's say these are the three people our idiotic stone tablet has told us about," Firobe joined the conversation, seeing it seething in intensity at every moment. "Shouldn't we be worried about them?" He told Evrobe straight in the face, unafraid of his rebuttal.

"Quit all your rambling!" Psirobe shouted, walking into the room. Everyone in the room well knew that Psirobe was the most senior of all, followed by Firobe. Most of the time Psirobe would be the one to lead in the absence of the Leader. Behind him the rest of the Robes streamed into the cave, all aligning themselves in a circle. Psirobe stood at the door, waiting for all of them to fall into place. Specrobe saw that beside him was his famed Alakazam and he saw that all the other robes were beginning to release their 'prized possession'. Specrobe's Froslass floated beside him, quietly awaiting the commencement of the meeting.

"All of us are gathered here, Psirobe, Firobe, Evrobe, Specrobe, Frosrobe, Arakrobe, Hydrobe, Skyrobe, Terobe, Brawrobe, Serarobe and Shokrobe. Along with you are your pokemon who have also gathered, signifying the beginning of the meeting. Alakazam, Entei, Espeon, Froslass, Weavile, Urugamosu, Milotic, Yanmega, Warubiaru, Infernape, Gardevoir and Raichu, step forward." Psirobe repeated the traditional opening to the Robe's discussions. Froslass floated forward, following the other pokemon as they too moved closer towards the center of the circle.

All 12 robes were gathered in the cave, all 12 of their champion pokemon with them. Their meetings were without the leader, for the leader would be praying to his ancestors during such meetings. As the robes discussed the next move, the leader would seek a higher guidance; a guidance which could see beyond the present.

"We shall begin." Psirobe said and all 12 stood there in a short moment of silence before Psirobe began the intense discussion.

Specrobe listened intently to the conversation, occasionally putting in some information or facts he could deduce from the rest but still, something troubled him. What Froslass saw was important but he was honestly unsure how he should tell the rest. Or if he should tell them at all.


End file.
